User talk:Evolotia
notice Just letting you know, tomorrow I'm planning out how to split the youtube list up, so theres a page for A, b, c, d, etc. continue editing, I'm going to split it on Sunday. IT kind of got a lot bigger then I planned. Just give me time on Sunday to edit, I found out the weakness of this page as it is now is when more then one editor is editing, its harder to work around them if they are editing at the same time. I'm hoping a split will soften the problem. One-Winged Hawk 15:23, October 29, 2010 (UTC) . I was planning on using the page connection to create the song pages, this way they will be labeled and able to be sorted. -- Bunai82 (talk) 05:30, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Should I go ahead and delete the letters on the others then?Evolotia 20:39, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :You can move the old page to the new adress - Angel Emfrbl not logged in. about song list / notables Please don't add the individual Youtube list or Notable list to the songs category, each page is already in subcategory connected to the Song category, this makes it easier to sort. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:49, January 6, 2011 (UTC) About links Hi, could you avoid posting the "&related / &featured" type of links? And instead remove anything after the & symbol. It makes the editing less messy to deal with. -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:48, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing! Are there anymore that need to be removed? Every time I search songs, the &featured tends to show up. Evolotia 04:56, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :I think I got them all the other day, likely some on the 'Notable list' but I can get to that later. -- Bunai82 (talk) 05:36, March 6, 2011 (UTC) equallent Yeah, that one was bad wasn't it? I'm glad that page is still on "WIP" and I guess its still not ready to come off WIP yet afterall. One-Winged Hawk 19:34, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Review on Reception and Template Similar to what I commented to Angel Emfrbl about. I wanted to know what you think of the Vocaloid Reception section and template, just in case the section is going to stick around, might as well have the same Notice be easy to edit, I included the header for it so that can be changed to. As you seem to be the most regular editor, what do you think the section needs. For example I wanted to know if Angel Emfrbl was aiming for constancy on content based on Voice / Function / Avatar / Overall, on each Vocaloid to get a better break down. You can reply to this on your own talkpage if you want. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:22, May 2, 2011 (UTC) : I like the Reception section since it is good to get an idea of the fandom's thoughts. I was thinking about a Marketing section, but then I thought it would look repetitive with History. I'm not sure, whatever you guys believe is appropriate I will just follow. Evolotia 02:09, May 3, 2011 (UTC) The trouble with reception sections is, unless you actually link to something, they can be hard to source. >_<' One-Winged Hawk 07:19, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the help With the producer pages, I'm on and off the wiki so I can't really keep up with your pacing. That and I don't know many producers works personally, but I hope more editors show up to contribute. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:28, July 6, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! The adding producer works part is hard for me, but I think I will feel more confident during this school year though. Evolotia 04:27, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Notice Wiki:Elections 2012 - everyone is invitd to this, good luck everyone! One-Winged Hawk 12:47, December 30, 2011 (UTC)